<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandora Should Have Listened. by Ally_Kats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899911">Pandora Should Have Listened.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats'>Ally_Kats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream gets outplayed, Gen, Pandora's Vault, Possibly ooc wilbur soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Unstable Wilbur Soot, Villain Wilbur Soot, no beta we die like wilbur soot, someone gets burned by lava, talk of death/revival, wilbur soon revival, wilbur soot is alive and he's going to make that everyone"s problem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur Soot is revived by Dream in the prison. This is a problem for him, and he decides to get back at Dream. Tommy just wants to go back to his hotel....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pandora Should Have Listened.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning! I wrote this in a 4 hour period starting at 2 am. It's likely not accurate to the character's but I just... I had this idea and had to roll with it. I also don't watch Wilbur, so let's see if im even close to getting his character right.</p>
<p>Wilbur is a villain here. Just straight up a villain and it's from his POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The first thing Wilbur noticed was the fact there was something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That wouldn't be unusual if he hadn't been surrounded by void for the past who knows how long. There weren't things in the void, there <em>were</em> non things. Things made by the inhabitants. They weren't really things, just thoughts in the shape of things. It was how Wilbur was making his solitaire colosseum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second thing he noticed was light. Bright red and orange light that burned into his brain. It <em>hurt</em> to look at, made everything blur. Wilbur attempted to throw it away. The thought of the brightness wasn't one he wanted right now, but it wouldn't leave. Another unusual thing. It was still too annoyingly bright and Wilbur wasn't sure how to stop it-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur blinked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The realization that he had eyelids should not have been a big one. But it lead to the thought that he had eyes, which in turn meant he had a head, a neck, and likely a body. Which, again was unusual. He was dead, he wasn't supposed to have any of that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, unless he was just a pair of floating eyeballs and eyelids. That would be interesting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur closed his eyelids, hoping it would let the void retake him. But it didn't. He wasn't staring at the void, he was staring at darkness. There was a red glow behind his eyelids. The bright thing had not gone away, to his great annoyance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur opened his eyes again, just a crack. The light was blinding, but a little less so now. He could see that there were more things here now. There was a floor, two walls, a ceiling, and two people.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was about now that Wilbur realized he could hear. It was annoying, ringing though his mind and bouncing inside. It certainly didn't help that the noise the two people seemed to be having an argument with raised voices. There wasn't a way to stop hearing either, Wilbur recalled with annoyance, there were no eyelids for ears. Would those be called earlids?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sound couldn't be heard in the void. Neither could things be seen. Nothing could be felt. Which meant-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur sat up straight, his lungs (oh so he did have those) inflating and his heart beating uncomfortably in his chest. He took a gasp of air, before promptly choking on it, doubling over and coughing. He was suddenly very aware of his body, his arms and legs were pressed against cold and smooth rock, his chest ached, and his skin felt like it was on fire. He could feel his bones against his muscles and the blood in his veins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His lungs reminded him to take another breath and he did so. Everything was too much. It was too bright, it was too loud, he was much too aware of his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur Soot was alive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>....</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No no nonononono. He was....He was supposed to be dead! He... <em>Was</em> dead. His story was supposed to have ended!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur heard (God he hated that. The hearing thing. Why couldn't he have come back deaf?) one of the people's footsteps. The other went quiet, thank God, but the first one got louder and closer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Welcome back Wilbur! You've been gone a very long time!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur couldn't place the voice. Whether it was because everything was still <em>too much</em>, or because he hadn't really heard another voice for years, he didn't know. But he did know that when he looked up, he recognized the smile. (He hated looking too, he decided. Was coming back blind and deaf too much to ask?)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream smiled at him and squatted down, offering Wilbur a hand, "Tommy says it's disorienting the first time. You'll be fine in a minute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur didn't take Dream's hand, he simply stared at it. He forced open his mouth, then closed it as he attempted to remember how to talk. Movement and speech were not his forte it seemed. He closed his eyes, the bright light, which he now recognized as lava, was still too bright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wha...what the fuck?" Was all he managed to say, his dry throat protesting at the effort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I brought you back to life!" Dream's laugh grated against Wilbur's ears, "You were dead and <em>I</em> brought you back. I told you Tommy..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream continue to speak, but Wilbur wasn't listening anymore. He managed to lift himself off his hands and lean back, finding himself sitting against a wall. He let himself lay there while his mind processed what Dream had said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream had brought him back into this shit show of a world. Wilbur was most certainly, and unfortunately, alive. He had a guess at the how (Schlatt was going to double die for this), the why, however, he didn't grasp. Wilbur was perfectly happy being dead. He had <em>wanted</em> to die. Why the <em>ever loving</em> <em>fuck</em> <em>did Dream think he could bring Wilbur back?!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wilbur?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second voice he recognized, having spent the last few months with him. Wilbur opened his eyes again and looked up at Tommy Innit. Somehow, despite not seeing a face in years, Wilbur recognized the fear in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy was right to be afraid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream circled back around to Wilbur. The grin on his face was manic, absolutely unhinged. A look Wilbur himself had once dawned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Helloooo~? Anyone home?" Dream knocked on Wilbur's skull, only to be smacked away by Wilbur's hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah... Yeah I'm here... Just... Give me a second."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream, for whatever reason, decided to humor him and backed away. Wilbur was almost grateful, it allowed him some time to adjust to this whole <em>existing</em> thing. The awareness of his body slowly dissipated as he got used to flexing his fingers. The pounding in his head remained, but the light seemed to dim as his eyes adjusted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were in a room made of obsidian. There were three walls, the fourth being made of lava. He was next to a pool of water and, on the other side of the room, there was a chest, a lecturn, a cauldron and an item frame. Not in that order.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly, Wilbur pushed himself to his feet, using the wall to balance on. His legs felt like they were made of jello, but they held him up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you need some help walking?" Dream offered, coming closer to Wilbur, "Here, let me help you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck off Dream." Wilbur muttered under his breath. He put one foot in front of the other and attempted to shift his weight. He nearly fell down, catching himself on the wall. Ok, walking. He wasn't used to walking. Or used to anything really.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's really no way to be talking to someone who just saved your life." Dream tutted, "But fine, have it your way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't save his life." Tommy muttered, almost imperceptibly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What was that?" Dream turned to the child, back facing Wilbur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I said you didn't fucking save his life." Tommy replied louder, with a bit more attitude, "You just fucked up is what you did."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How could I have fucked up? The ritual went perfectly! He's fine-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't mean the ritual dickhead-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur wished once again for earlids, but decided to focus on walking first. He found it was really more of a falling movement, then catching himself with his feet. Balance was a real fickle thing. He slowly made his way closer to the lava. With that important business out of the way, he tuned back into the argument.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-Tommy, I can do whatever I want!" Dream was laughing, leaning over Tommy, "I could kill you and then bring you back a thousand times over! I'm practically a god-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not god."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream paused, turning to Wilbur now. He looked amused, as if Wilbur had just asked a question with an obvious answer. Dream crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh? Then tell me, why aren't I god, hm? I'm basically immortal, I can bring <em>whoever</em> I want back to life on a whim, I can play with this world, with these <em>people</em>, however I want-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur laughed. His voice, still rough from disuse, echoed hauntingly around the room. The sound made Dream pause in his monologue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"God's much crueler than you will ever be." Wilbur stared at Dream with a hopeless smile, "It allows men like you to exist. It never lets stories end."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If there was a god, which Wilbur doubted severely, then he hoped it would enjoy the show. Otherwise Wilbur was just going to blame Schlatt for this mess when he saw him again. Fuck this shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...well, maybe maybe.... But I'll get there eventually." Dream waved off Wilbur, continuing his walk around his small cell, "Doesn't change anything. I can still control who lives or who dies!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(<em>Who lives who dies who tells your story.</em> Nice Hamilton reference Dream.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur shook his head, smile fading, "Why the fuck did you bring me back Dream. I was having a good time being dead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean..." Dream shrugged, "I don't really care if you were. I wanted you alive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wanted me alive?" Wilbur almost laughed again at that, "It was a little late for that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, no. You're alive now." Dream pointed out helpfully, "And you're going to help me escape."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well you're going to call Sam and-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually, no, wait. Hold on." Wilbur raised an eyebrow, "Why the fuck would I help you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream glanced at him, bemused, "Because I saved your life, obviously! You owe me your life, so-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No no no no." Wilbur shook his head, "Dream, let's get something straight here. You didn't save my life, you ruined my death. Alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room was silent as Wilbur continued, approaching Dream with slow and even steps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never asked for you to bring me back, alright?" Wilbur let a fraction of his anger slip through his voice, "So I don't owe you shit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur stopped walking as he reached the other man. They held each other's gaze for a moment, both smiling at each other and both hating each other silently. Or at least that was what Wilbur was doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually Dream broke the tension. He shrugged at Wilbur, not seeming to care much, "Well....I <em>can</em> just kill you and bring you back. You'll be more agreeable-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow, and Wilbur had no fucking idea how so don't ask him, Will had grabbed Dream by the collar and shoved him towards the lava before the other could react. Dream stumbled, catching himself before he tipped over into it, but flailing his arm into the liquid. He brought it out quickly, hissing under his breath as he put out the fire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur was seeing red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not only had Dream revived him, but he'd threatened to do it again. As if once wasn't enough! Wilbur wanted to kill Dream right now... But he restrained himself. There would be a much better payoff if he waited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Last I checked it was two v one." Wilbur kept his voice clam, jovial even, "And I'm not afraid to kill you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will." A hand reached out and touched his shoulder. Wilbur glanced to see Tommy, brave little hero Tommy Innit, glancing up at him nervously, "We can't... We can't kill him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cause Sam... Well, Sam thinks I'm dead and Dream killed me. So if we kill him... We're stuck in here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur paused, thinking about that for a moment, before shrugging and smiling, "I can get around that. We'll just tell him Dream couldn't live with the guilt and decided to take ah.... A little swim after reviving us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy's expression turned from one of surprise to one of absolute giddiness. He grinned at Dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oooohhhh! Whatd'ya think of that BITCH!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream frowned, "Tommy you-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur interrupted him, "Yeah I think that's the best plan. Ah... How exactly do we contact Sam? I'd like to get out of here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream looked between the two of them. Wilbur grinned maliciously back at him. Control of the situation was slipping out of Dream's grasp fast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wilbur, wait. We can... We can make a deal here." Dream was still holding his burned arm, "You help me escape, I'll kill you and never revive you again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both Wilbur and Tommy paused. Tommy glanced from Wilbur to Dream, then back. He looked nervous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Will. You..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you really think that was going to work Dream?" Wilbur asked voice quiet and steady.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I dunno." Dream replied, "Will it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur paused, then giggled, backing off Dream, "You don't get it, do you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy had gone silent. Wilbur grinned, Tommy hadn't told Dream yet. Or he had, and Dream had just been to arrogant to listen. Yeah, that sounded right for the guy with a god complex.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fucking furious with you." Wilbur let go of any pretense of calm, grin widening, "I wanted to be dead, Dream. I <em>wanted</em> to be dead! But you had to go and fuck that up! You <em>had</em> to go poke the sleeping dragon! So you know what? Fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur spun around, examining the cell as if it was his own world, "You want me to join the game, right?! Well, here's my move! I'm going to flip the <em>fucking</em> table, shatter every piece and let it all turn to dust!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you know what Dream?" Wilbur turned to him, excitedly, "I don't think I'll kill you just yet. Hell, I'll even let you escape! Just so you can watch your world and your toys be blown to ash. <em>Then</em> I'll kill you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream was staring at Wilbur like he was mad which, in all honesty, wasn't that far fetched. Wilbur laughed. It was hilarious, seeing the self proclaimed god so utterly shocked by his own creation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You... You won't do that. No. You won't." Dream shook his head, "They're your friends too. Your father..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur giggled, "So?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now Dream looked truly afraid. It seemed he just realized there was no strings on this puppet that he could pull. Wilbur absolutely reveled in it. But... Perhaps it was time to leave and get this party started. Well it wouldn't really be a party. Unless murder sprees counted as parties.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur left Dream staring at him, starstruck, and headed to what looked to be an intercom. He paused, attempting to figure out how it worked before giving up and hitting a button.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yo, Sam! Can we get some way outta here? Dream's cell smells."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur heard a quiet, "What???" from Dream but ignored it. There was a few moments of radio silence before the intercom crackled to life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Wilbur?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, it's Dream. Yeah it's fucking me. Tommy and I want to get out of here, it smells <em>really</em> bad. Could you beam us up or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How... Wait Tommy? But Tommy's..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah mate, Dream's got revival magic or some shit. Anyways can you <em>please</em> let us out? I mean it when I say it smells like shit in here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll.... See what I can do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur smiled and leaned off the intercom. Dream had moved, back to the back of the cell, pacing in circles, but Tommy hadn't moved. He was just staring at Wilbur, tense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy looked away from Wilbur, "...No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's good that's good. Otherwise you'd have been top of my hit list. Well, you and anybody you'd told." Wilbur gave Tommy a pointed look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy took a shaky breath and nodded, "Yeah... Good thing..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream stopped his pacing, staring at Wilbur. His eyes flickered to the younger boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tommy. Tommy, come on. You can't let him do this. If he gets out..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I tried to fucking tell you." Tommy sounded so exhausted as he spoke, "I tried to fucking tell you man.... You didn't listen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right. I didn't. But we can fix it! We can-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A barrier sprung up from the floor, dividing the room in two. Dream on one side, Tommy and Wilbur on the other. The timing was really impeccable, something Wilbur had to admire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dream continued to try and plead his case with Tommy as the younger of the two bickered and told Dream how much of an idiot he was. It only stopped as the lava descended and Sam could be seen on the other side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"SAAAAM!" Tommy yelled across the chasm, excitement and relief crossing his features.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wh... You're.... Really alive." It was hard to tell Sam's expression, but his tone was something like disbelief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"HE'S GOT THE REVIVAL BOOK MEMORIZED SAM!" Tommy shouted, though there was really no need for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wilbur turned away from the one sided shouting match and back to Dream. Dream who was looking at Wilbur like he was some sort of monster Dream was trying to figure out how to kill. Again, it wasn't far from the truth. Wilbur tilted his head, leaning closer to Dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You called this place Pandora's Vault. Like... After the story of Pandora's box, right?" Will asked, speaking low.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"....yes." Dream replied, almost cautiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know the story then?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam said something about sending over a bridge they could cross over. Tommy seemed excited, bold, almost like his old self. They would both be out of here soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," Wilbur grinned, turning his back on Dream, "Thank you for opening up the vault, Pandora."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot twist! Dream ends up being Pandora. </p>
<p>As an FYI, Tommy aint trying to stop Wilbur cause 1. Tommy just wants to get outta there alive, and 2. He's so fucking tired of being with both Wilbur and Dream. Someone let him take a nap.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>